NekoNeko month for Japan!
by aquamoonrock
Summary: Oh no! Japan has turn into a neko-human! America decided to take care of him until England is done with the cure.How is America suppose to take care of this cute Japan? A/N-This might be a fail fic. orz like the last one I made!
1. Transformation

**Sups guys! This is my second ameripan fic! Tell me if I need to work on my writing ,because I suck at it, like a whole lot ; A ;. On the last one The-Crimson-Fox told me tips about how to improve it (Or was he/she just criticizing it?)Yeah... Pretty much I suck. ouo Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Japan mumbled and yawned. Wait, the yawn sounds a lot like a nya...AND WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? He has cat ears and a cat tail and this transformation has happened when America is here? OH LORD. What will happen if America sees hi-.

America opened the door and yelled out ,"GOOD MORNIN' JAPAN!" Japan and America stared at each other in a moment of silence.

"What has happened to you Japan?" America asked.

Japan looked away and in a quiet voice,"I have a cat tail and cat ears and I don't want to go out in public in this nya~!"

Inside of America, he felt as to hug that adorable-now-turned-into-neko-but-still-human Japan and panic at the same time.

" Japan give me your phone," America demanded.

Japan stared hard at America and sighed.

" Fine, America-san," and Japan gave his black cellphone with the Izaya chain and America dialed a phone number and waited.

"Hello?" greeted the person on the other line.

"Hey Iggy! Japan turned into a half cat half person ," yelled out America.

"..."

" Iggy?"

" ...I..well..umm..."

" Spit it out, Iggs!"

" OKAY I ACCIDENTLY USED MY MAGIC ON JAPAN!"There was a long moment of silence.

"Heh. You only wanted him for yourself, huh?" asked America.

" N-no! Not like that! I just-" England stuttered. America had a smile on his face and said ,"Oh~ Sure you don't!" in sarcasm.

"AMERICA IF YOU MENTION IT ANYMOR-," and America hung up on him. He laughed and looked at Japan who was listening to the whole conversation. _I'll avoid England next week_, Japan thought.

"So Japan, can we have breakfast now?" America asked.

Japan nodded and quickly went to make the breakfast. America sighed. He liked how the cat ears and cat tail added to Japan's cuteness. Of course America did have a crush on Japan, due to Japan's adorableness and politeness. Man, sometimes he gets jelaous when Japan is with England. It seems that England is the closest person to Japan and America doesn't like it. Sometimes he just wishes Japan was his and his only...if only Japan was. Japan set the plates on the table and looked at America. He seems to be in a daydream, Japan thought to himself.

"America-san, America-san, America..." Japan kept calling his name until America snapped out of his daydream.

"Eh? Oh your done Japan?" asked America. Japan's reply was a nod. America got bacon,eggs and orange juice while Japan has rice and fish. America stared at Japan's food in disguist.

" Fish?"Japan gave America that "please don't be so impolite" face, which America finds adorable at times.

" It's salted salmon, America-san," Japan answered.

"Yeah, it must be your favorite~" America said.

"Actually America-san, it is nya~," replied Japan. Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nihao Nyan... America looked at the black cellphone that was ringing some kind of song from an anime show. Japan grabbed the cellphone and said ,"Hello? Nya~?"

"Hey Japan, it's me Italy! Ve~!"

"I-Italy-san!" Japan was quite surprised Italy called because usually Italy doesn't call Japan that much.

America leaned over Japan and asked ,"So it's Italy? Heh. The useless pasta loving Italian who has always replied on Germany?"

Japan looked at America with that face and begged,"America-san please don't."

"Ve~ America is mean today~! By the way, did you have any fun with America yesterday?"

Japan went all silent then ," I-Italy-san! What do you mean by that?"

" You know what I mean Japan!" Japan stayed silent some more until Italy said,"You know like when you go to amusement parks and those things! They're fun~"

"Oh," Japan replied.

America overheard the conversation and had no idea what was going on. _Ha! two must be talking about things they like_, America thought.

" Japan! I heard from England you turned into a half cat and half person! ve~! And he told everyone else about it!He said we all need to meet at his house to talk about it!"

America and Japan went silent for a moment until Japan said ,"Goodbye Italy." He hung up and looked at America.

"Your fault," he said. America nodded. Yep, it was his own fault for telling England.

* * *

**Please fave an comment on this story! If I need any work then tell me tips in a nice tone.**


	2. The Meeting Then Moving!

**Thanks guys for the reviews. BTW if you guys, if this story reaches 50 reviews, I'll make a smut chapter after the whole story. Awesome right? SO REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Japan ran around the room with a worried look on his never knew Japan would act like this,EVER. America put a hand on Japan's shoulder and said ," Don't worry Japan! Its not a big deal!"Japan looked at America.

" America-san, I don't think your taking this seriously!"

"HAHAHA! Of course I'm not taking this seriously." Japan face palmed then went to his room to have some privacy.

"Hey,Hey Japan?" No reply. " Japan?" No reply again. "JAAAPPAANN!" America went into Japan's room and found Japan in a futon, hiding.

" I'm not going...I'm not going to Asa-san's house...not with cat ears and cat tails!" America patted Japan's shoulder and dragged him to England's house.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

England sighed. _They are late..._ England thought. BAM!

"WHAT THE-"

" SUP GUYS! THE HERO IS HERE!"

Japan mumbled something.

" OH! And this cat like Japan!"

Japan mumbled something again, that sounds something like ,"Ameri...set...down..."

America tilted his head a bit. "Huh Japan? Your mumbling~!"

" Please put me down, America."

America nodded and roughly set down Japan and Japan landed hard on his butt kinda letting out a NYA! Japan rubbed his butt while America and England stared at him and thinking of wildly inappropriate things about Japan.(A/N: Want a triangle you guys? Like AmericaXJapanXEngland? Of course America will win in the end~ even though England is closer to Japan. Right? Right? :D BTW guess what they're thinking~! Ha Ha...) Japan read their minds and then shot them both a glare and they both jumped. China stared at England and America with suspicion. He wondered what they were thinking about and if they really liked Japan more than a they tried any of those "things", (A/N: You know "things"~ Like from rated M fanfics? ;D) he'll kill them if they even tried to get Japan's body. China still cared for Japan even though Japan left him like (I don't know how many years ) years ago. Japan looked at England and said ," England-san, aren't we here for a talk about my change?" England nodded and looked at the table with the countries at their seats.

" As you can see I changed Japan into a...umm. What do you call those that are half cat and ha-"

" A neko," Japan interrupted.

" Yes. Well, I changed him into a neko. Now I will have to find a cure to the spell I put on Japan."

America jumped up and said ," HAHA! He only wanted Japan for himself!" England shot a glare at America and came over to him and smacked him.

" OW! HEY POPS! Why did you do that?"

England shot another glare at America and said ," You said an unnecessary thing," and England gave America a small smile and looked back the the bored countries.

" Like I was saying, I need to find a cure for him and what I can remember is that will last until I find a cure and Japan is becoming a lot like a cat soon, so we need an owner for him."

Cambodia shot up and waved her hand, " PICK ME! PICK MEEEEEEEHHHH!"

England looked at Cambodia with surprise. Usually she wouldn't act this way and she would usually act all cool and tough.

He sighed and said ," No Cambodia. Since you asked like a little child, I won't let you take care of Japan!" Cambodia kind of pouted and sat back down.

"Anyone else?" England looked at Japan and asked ," Japan, do you want to pick?" Japan smiled and replied ,"Yes." Japan walked around and tried to guess who would be the best at taking care of him. Prussia only stared at Japan's transformed neko self and tripped Japan when he was near him.

"NYA!" Japan screamed and fell. America ran over to Japan and helped him out. Prussia pouted. Darn, and he wanted to see a panty shot. America gave him glare that said If-you-trip-Japan-one-more-time-I'll-fucking-rip-your-insides-out and he was serious.

Canada came over to Prussia and asked ," Prussia why did you do that?"

Prussia looked up and said ," Because I wanted to...wifey."

Eyes came over to Prussia and Canada and for once they finally noticed him...kind of.

" Hey! Who is that? Who is Prussia talking to?" a few nations asked.

"Alfred's brother! GOD! It's Canada! MATTEW WILLIAMS!" shouted some other countries who knew Canada.

Canada felt an embarrassed blush creep up his face and he ran away with Prussia running after looked at his brother that was running away and yelled out ," OH HEY MATTIE! Didn't see you there," but apparently Canada didn't catch it. Sooner or later the whole room was full with questions and confusion. England cleared his voice and yelled out ," ANYWAYS! Japan who did you pick?" Japan didn't know yet and randomly chose whoever first popped up in his head and it was America. "America" Japan pointed at America and America pointed at himself, not sure if Japan was actually picking him. Japan nodded and America let a little YAHOO inside his mind.

"But..." Japan started. " If America doesn't take care of me well,nya, I'll choose England for my second if he doesn't, Cambodia will."

Cambodia had an unusual smile that most countries didn't usually see on her face. England clapped his hands and said ," This meeting is now over. I'll find a cure while you guys treat Japan nicely until he is ?" All the countries nodded and France had a smirk on his face about what he'll do with Japan.

" Oh. What I can also remember is that Japan can't have sex or else he'll stay like a neko for another month after he got the cure."

France's smirk disappeared. Hmp! Just when he was about to have Japan, England and his magic had to put that in, just when Japan is so adorable in this form. The rest of the countries left and America carried Japan. Sigh... England looked at the mess the countries also made while he was in the middle of speech. There was some white paper cups all over the floors and water spilled onto the carpet. Well, here comes the hour of cleaning. America ran off with Japan back to Japan's house. Japan collapsed on the floor and puked in a garbage can. America looked at Japan and gave his signature smile.

"Well Japan, your coming to my house and you'll be living there until England finds a cure."

Japan looked at America with a "I-don't-want-to-and-don't-make-me" ,but Japan knew he had no choice. He was sure America didn't understand Japanese culture that much ,but by serving him food and drinks everyday...seemed like a bad idea ,but being in America, you have to eat greasy,fat food, colorful and sugary cakes, and sweet drinks filled with a lot of sugar. At least he could learn more about American culture and spend time more with America. Japan sighed and gave America a nod to tell him that is is coming. America's face lit up like the fourth of July and gave Japan a tight hug. Japan choked and wheezed about how tight America is hugging him. So much strength! America let go of Japan. America looked at Japan's face that was red and had a light blush with tears forming in his eyes and his cat ears were down. Once again America had dirty thoughts. Japan knew what America was thinking again ,so he whispered in America's ear.

" America-san...nya"

America jumped and looked at Japan and sighed. What was wrong with himself today. He thought of Japan in an inappropriate theme. America remind Japan about the packing.

" Oh! That's right!Meow!"

Japan got free of America's arms and ran to get his things. America sat down and watched TV. Instead of paying attention to the TV, he thought about Japan, once again.

* * *

Please review, fave and alert this story! More reviews= smut chap after the story!


End file.
